We Are Birds of a Feather!
by Sky Spark
Summary: Dick Grayson got everything what he wanted in regards to being a vigilante, but realized he missed out a lot when it came to being a friend. Richard "Dick" Grayson/NightwingxOC
1. Prologue

I don't own anything, everything belongs to the DC universe except for Fable, Trey Bellheart and Victoria Bellheart, they belong to me.

* * *

Prologue

Sliding down from an opening of a sewer that was like a skate board ramp was Nightwing, he stopped when it reached a shallow pool of stink. Looking around with water pouring in which it came in from the city drains due to the rain. It was hard to see for all Nighwing could see was water slime and he only heard pouring water then he heard a voice.

"You won't find Bellheart boy here," spoke a voice as Nightwing turned to see a girl with a white masquerade mask on, decorated with sliver sparkles and jewels.

"Fable, what do you want?" asked Nightwing. "And why are you doing this? Where did you take—"

"Shh," said Fable as she placed her finger on her mouth. "I am doing nothing, but helping you. Go to the city's ballet studio and quickly, I fear that a hunter is about to make its mark by targeting the weak spot of your friend."

"The heart? Like in Snow White?"

"No, something closer to the heart, one in a different body; your friend isn't the only who needs your help," hearing that made Nightwing realized something.

"Victoria!" he dashed toward the ballet studio.

* * *

At Bludhaven's ballet studio, outside laying on the floor was Trey Bellheart when Victoria cam running to his side. "Trey!" said Vicotiria, grabbing his hand. "What happened?'

"Victoria, get….." as an arrow was loaded from the roof. Victoria looked at her brother's sword and saw a person standing over her with a crossbow as she turned around, hearing footsteps from afar.

"Victoria, no!" shouted Nightwing. The arrow was released, he stopped frozen in his tracks.

* * *

Please, read and review :), no flames.


	2. Chapter 1 Helpful Hints

Chapter 1 Helpful Hints!

Stunned by the in coming arrow that was racing toward Victoria, her brother Trey quickly grabbed his sword to try and deflect it only to have it several centimeters deep in her thigh. Realizing she's been hit, Victoria tried her best not to scream, knowing her brother had been hurt worse, the arrow hit no major arteries, but could be lethal if left untreated for it was a poisonous arrow.

The black haired boy looked up at his sister, "You alright, kiddo?" he said as Victoria looked at him and nodded to what appeared to her as slow motion and blurred vision.

Nightwing looked up and saw the person on the roof loading a second round which made Nightwing pull out a batarang, within seconds the arrow was released, but this time Nightwing was ready to deflect it. The shooter, hurt, dropped the crossbow, looking down as he left. Nightwing with all eagerness wanted to follow him, but he was called by Trey which made Nightwing run to them faster.

Feeling the creeping feeling of the poison flooding her veins, Victoria's vision became worse as she saw Nightwing running then a flash of light from a street light. Before falling backwards became her only view when she past out.

"Victoria!" said her brother, catching her.

Nightwing stopped and looked at her wound. "I don't get it, the wound… it's not deep and it wasn't that long enough for her to bleed out."

"It's probably poisonous," said Trey. "Dane it, Nightwing."

Nightwing looked at Victoria. "If it is, one of us needs to take it out," he said as a voice came behind them.

"Right you are, brave warrior," said a familiar voice. "But young detective, do that and you'll have another poison person just like in Romeo and Juliet."

Nightwing turned around. "You again! What do you want?"

"I want nothing, but to help you," she replied.

"It doesn't make sense," said Nightwing.

"You can argue all you want. I simply want to help you, young detective."

"You're with the League of Shadows."

"I _was_ with the League of Shadows, not anymore. I said adios to them," said Fable sternly. "You're wasting time, young detective, if you want to know more of what happened and why. Listen carefully and in due time it will all come together like a piece in a puzzle."

Nightwing looked at his two friends. "Okay, what do you got?"

"Like Snow White, she needed a kiss to be revived," she threw a shot to Nightwing. "Catch! Give her this and if you are a prince it will be equivalent to a kiss."

"What!" Victoria's brother said.

"She wants me to give her the shot," said Nightwing to Trey.

"Good," said Trey sternly. "Wait, you are going to trust her?"

"She's never killed anyone."

"She's with the League of Shadows, that's good enough not to trust her."

"Yeah, well, Red Arrow met his wife and she was in the League of Shadows."

"Point taken," said Trey. "I'm trusting you Nightwing."

Nightwing removed the arrow, grabbed a cloth in his utility belt and placed it on the wound then put the shot in the unconscious Victoria. "The ambulance will be coming. The poison itself is now gone, let the doctor do the mending and I'll be there by Nightfall!" said Fable.

"Does she always speak in rhymes?" Trey asked as Victoria began to wake up. "Thank God, you're awake!"

Nightwing felt relieved. "Only when it matches with her persona," said Nightwing. He smiled turning to the entry where Fable was once standing.


	3. Chapter 2

At the hospital, Trey was getting treated for his wounds. Victoria was done being treated by the doctors and was now taking a nap in a room, she had barely got to talk to Nightwing due to all the chaos going on and fell asleep after watching a movie.

Nightwing stood by the door, typing in his computer on his wrist apparently trying to figure things out when he looked up at the sleeping Victoria and began to wonder was Victoria the target? No, it can't be, Victoria doesn't even live here and she isn't a vigilante. It must have been her brother, Trey.

Nightwing sighed. What was Victoria even doing here? He thought the ballet concert won't be open until this winter as he then looked at Victoria. "You were always the picked on one, huh? Trouble seems somewhat attracted to you," he said to Victoria as a flash back occurred.

* * *

Flashback – 5 years ago

Dick's Point of View:

I remember like it was yesterday. At Gotham Academy when I first met you, I was 13 years old, hanging out with Barbara, talking about that school year's play about the Nutcracker and if we were going to see it or not. Barbara was into gymnastics and so was I; it never really occurred to me that ballet was an art. I guess I was thinking it was a bit girly since I saw many of the girls in our school going there to Ms. Perkins class who was strict as any sport coach. When our decision was finally made:

"So what do you think, Dick? Maybe we should go and see it to, you know, give support," Barbara said plainly apparently trying the face that she was thinking to join because of the scary female coach that made P.E. a living nightmare, at least that's how she sounded to me.

Barbara looked a little annoyed when she saw me playing my favorite game on my PSP. It was Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. "I could swear boys don't have long attention spans," she said, yanking my PSP.

"Ahh, come on, Babs, give it back!" I complained. I deserved that. Barbara was always there to listen to me and sometimes I was just being dumb.

"Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep? It doesn't come out until next month," she said, looking at the game.

"Working at Wayne Manor has its share of good too, you know," I said triumphant.

Barbara sighed, "So are we going or not?"

"Well, go, Babs, so can I have my game back?" I showed her my hand.

"Sure, just until you say the magic word!" she said in her sing-song voice.

"Can I have my game, please?" I said defeated

Barbara giggled, "Sure!" she had fun teasing me which I lamely teased back only to get pawned again.

"Thank you," I said, taking the game back then I smiled at her. "You sure boys have short attention span? You should see girls when it comes to the mall," I laughed.

"Dick, that's just mean" she said, pouting. "I mean I am not like that!"

"Well, most girls are," I replied, sticking my tongue at her.

"You are stereotyping," said Barbara, crossing her arms.

"Am I or was it you?" I teased her.

"Okay, what time is it?" she said confidently

"Lunch," I said smugly, this is when she pawns me.

"And?"

"I'm hungry," I said, touching my tummy. "Oh my gosh, they are serving fish sandwiches," I said hurriedly about to run.

"See, I told you, small attention span," she said, stopping me from going and walking before she started walking and well, always tripping me.

"Okay, you got me there so we'll go," I said as I ran to catch up with Barbara where we were heading to the kitchen.

Suddenly, we heard laughter, taunting laughter. Something you can say the Joker's kids would do. It could have been out on the school's courtyard.

Being Robin and Barbara being herself, we ran to the sound of those teasing tyrants.

And there you were, sitting on a stone bench or were since your bag was on the bench, but you were on the floor, picking up papers.

"Please, give back my book!" You told them, getting up after you picked up most of your papers.

"We don't like it how you get good grades in most subjects and make us, big kids, look dumb," said a boy, holding on to your math book.

"How am I responsible for you looking dumb?!" you told them, apparently trying to look tough.

"You are twelve, you shouldn't be here. It's not right for a twelve year old to be here," said a girl matching the upset looking face as the first kid that spoke

"I'm twelve, so what? It's not my fault that you don't study or do your homework," you said.

"No, but it's your fault we look bad. I can't believe the teacher told you that you can be Valiant Victorian. Why? Because of your name? No, it was because of your scary brain," said the girl, trying to make a comeback answer.

"You're like… the mega-nerd" said a boy who was crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what did your mom do? Drink a mega potion when she was pregnant?" said the boy.

"Leave my mom out of this!" you looked flustered. As far as I could see those words hit you like knives.

"You are like a lab rat. You guys," said the girl. "Look at her strange raspberry eyes."

And that's when it broke your defenses, you piped down and the tears began to drop… I had to do something! So Barbara and I did.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled, running up next to you.


End file.
